Tres
by Beledien
Summary: Tres historias sobre tres personajes diferentes. Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.


**Nota**: Los personajes, nombre y lugares son propiedad intelectual del profesor Tolkien. Este fic participa en el reto 2# Pecados Capitales del mes de diciembre del foro El Poney Pisador.

**Gula.**

Ungoliant tenía hambre. Desde las sombras en su refugio al sur de Arda ansiaba con locura llenar la oscuridad de sus entrañas con la luz de los árboles. Odiaba la luz, pero la ansiaba con el mismo ardor. De Laurelin y Telperion le habló Melkor con voz melosa cuando vino a ella proponiéndole un pacto para obtener lo que su ser anhelaba. Tendrás toda la luz de la sabia de los árboles que quieras. Ungoliant se alimentaba de luz, porque sus entrañas eran como agujeros negros en el cielo. Ni siquiera sus ojos dejaban escapar el menor reflejo del destello más pequeño sobre los que se posaran.

Siguió al vala, envenenó los árboles, cubrió con oscuridad el mundo y bebió y bebió la sabia, pero no lograba hartarse, al contrario, su apetito por luz crecía de la misma manera que lo hacía su abdomen. Henchida de sabia sintió desfallecer de hambre, corrió a los pozos de Varda y trato de saciar su sed con ellos, pero simplemente su sed se incrementaba. Melkor huyó y ella le siguió, porque él llevaba lo que quedaba de la luz. Necesitaba saciarse con desesperación, pero Morgoth no accedido y rompió su promesa de dejarle devorar cuanto quisiera. Maldito traidor, siseó ella abalanzándose sobre el vala. Melkor sintió pavor por el cuerpo descomunal de Ungoliant y dio un alarido terrible que resonó en los pilares de Arda. Los balrogs vinieron en ayuda de su amo y persiguieron a Ungoliant, que más hambrienta que antes decidió buscar la luz dentro de ella. Ahí dentro está la luz que he bebido, debo llegar a ella, se decía mientras se consumía a sí misma con voracidad.

**Envidia**

Saeros había hecho cuanto pudo por agradar a Thingol. Con habilidad había escalado posiciones en la jerarquía de la corte de Menegroth. Cuando el rey le daba la razón se sentía satisfecho y aspiraba el aire para inflar su pecho. Todo cambió con la llegada de Beren, el humano que llegó como un mendigo y que se sentía con derecho a pedir la mano de la hija del rey. Thingol era orgulloso, nunca consentiría que un simple mortal se llevara su posesión más valiosa, su hija, la criatura más hermosa de Eru. Sonrió cuando Thingol rechazó a Beren, pero cuando le pidió a cambio de la mano de Lúthien un Silmaril, mostró su desagrado. No era que pensaba que Beren tuviese éxito algún día, pero el atrevimiento del segundo nacido le hacía hervir la sangre.

Contra todas las probabilidades Beren obtuvo el Silmaril y con ello la mano de la bellísima Lúthien y así Beren ganó el respeto del pueblo. Saeros no estaba contento, no era posible que un simple humano hubiese logrado que los poderosos señores de más allá del mar no hubieran conseguido, y para ser franco tampoco le gustaba ostentar la misma jerarquía que un edain de baja cuna. Su consuelo era que Beren, moriría, y ni la gracia de Lúthien le salvaría de esta segunda muerte. Sonrió para sí con satisfacción, pero el destino es caprichoso, y envió a Túrin a Menegroth. Saeros se disgustó por la decisión de Thingol de adoptar al joven. Cuánto había cambiado desde la vez que, según el pensamiento de Saeros, los humanos no eran dignos ni de ser la servidumbre del rey Sindarin, y ahora tenía un hijo adoptivo de esta especie. Eso elevaba a Túrin a nivel de príncipe, aunque nunca se le proclamó esta manera, bien podría ser interpretado de esta forma, porque además Túrin se comportaba como uno de ellos, cuando sabía bien que era inferior, no importaba cuanto entrenamiento le diera Beleg, Túrin sería siempre un mortal, una criatura débil condenada a envejecer, a padecer enfermedades, se decía Saeros. No consentiría que le comparen con un simple humano. La gota que rebasó el vaso fue que Túrin llegara y ocupara su lugar en la mesa de la corte y la envidia que sentía por Túrin cambió a ira.

**Lujuria.**

Maeglin observaba a Idril con una atracción malsana. Veía a su prima con deseo porque Idril era hermosa, la dama más noble de todo Gondolin y sobre todo era de raza noldorin. Lomion siempre resintió sus orígenes, aborrecía a su padre, más aún aborrecía la sangre sindarin que corría por sus venas, por eso Maeglin se odiaba a sí mismo y despreciaba a su madre por haber engendrado un hijo con un elfo como Eöl. Nunca le dijo una palabra a Aredhel, pero en el fondo consideraba a Eöl como un avari, lo más bajo entre los elfos.

Viendo a Idril, Maeglin se llenaba de pensamientos carnales. Tenía la idea de que poseyendo a la hija de Turgon lograría purificar su sangre,conseguiría rectificar el error de su madre de mezclarse con un elfo sinda, al lograr engendrar un hijo con Idril. No le importaba que Celebrindal misma fuese al mismo tiempo de raza vanya o su prima en primer grado, no, porque Maeglin no admitiría que lo que sentía por su prima era un deseo de satisfacer sus deseos en ella a toda costa. Como lo hizo su padre con su madre, a quien no le importó usar todas sus artes y hechizos para arrastrarla a su morada y desposarla sin pedir permiso a nadie. Si pudiese sacar a Idril de Gondolin haría las cosas a su modo. La tendría para sí, tocaría su cuerpo, engendraría hijos, la tendría a su merced cada vez que lo deseara, pero Idril miraba con desprecio a Maeglin. En la mirada oscura del elfo intuía esos deseos. Lomion notaba el odio que crecía en Idril y la deseaba más todavía. Buscaba cualquier excusa para encontrarla a solas, pero Idril escapaba de su presencia con el mismo ímpetu con que él le perseguía. Ni siquiera le importó que Celebrindal se hubiese desposado con un humano, cuando prisionero de Morgoth, Maeglin solamente pidió que le entregasen a la dama pies de plata a cambio de la ciudad escondida, traicionando a todos, incluso a sí mismo.

**Nota final**: No tengo experiencia en escribir drabbles, pero como intento creo que es válido, aunque me resultó más complicado de lo esperado por la temática y la forma.


End file.
